


Glances

by silentshadows



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentshadows/pseuds/silentshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again she looks at him, and he finally decides to humor her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances

It amuses him that she thinks she's being sneaky.

She glances at him from over the top of her laptop monitor for the third time in five minutes, and just as before, her eyes flicker back to the screen. She doesn't stop typing the entire time, her European History paper having taken up most of her afternoon. He's sitting on the couch across the room, flipping channels on the television, because for all he can follow the slow and easy conversations that they have, he's still not quite up on Japanese enough for him to be able to follow the speed of speech in media without the subtitles. She took English while she was home-schooled, so there's also that. They can communicate, and that's apparently all that either of them care about. Again she looks at him, and he finally decides to humor her. 

“Yes, dear?”

She pretends to be sidetracked, glancing over the monitor again a moment later. “What?”

“You've looked over here four times now,” he says, amused.

She rolls her eyes, though now she's grinning. “You've been watching, then?”

Ah, her particular brand of snark is impressive. He didn't get it, in the beginning. Then, as he slowly started interacting with her family more, the lone guardian of time in particular, he got it. She'd grown up with one woman who happened to be one of the most terrifying in existence, another who could pass herself off as male or female depending on her mood, and thirdly, with a literal goddess of time. She couldn't afford not to be able to stand on her own two feet in a household like that. He blushes a bit and hopes that the light from the television set will hide it. Her giggle says otherwise. He clears his throat.

“Perhaps. But you've still looked over here. Did you need something, or am I just that irresistible and you thought you could sneak glances?”

He can tell as soon as he's spoken that he said the wrong thing. Her small grin grows wider, and her feet move under the blankets. It's something that he's noticed that she does when she gets excited about something – her feet move. He makes the split second decision to cut her plotting time down as he pulls himself off the couch and towards the bed. It is, amusingly enough, a bunk bed. She's taken up his portion of it, claiming it's more comfortable. There's not really room for a dinner table in the small studio apartment. Her papa had once commented that her modesty would be at risk if they moved in together. She quickly quipped that all of the men that she knew, including him, had seen her henshin, and therefore, her papa's argument was rendered invalid. They still changed clothing in the bathroom, though, unless she was just in that much of a hurry. Shameless, he had commented. Disillusioned, she had returned.

He closes the computer on her lap and sets it aside, propping his elbows up on her legs. “What's so amusing, eh?” His accent comes out, and she busts into laughter and rubs the top of his head affectionately.

“I was just wondering...” She catches his stare with those pretty eyes of hers. “If you would take my dishes to the sink?”

There's a beat of silence, and then he chuckles and sighs at the same time. He really should have figured it was something like that. He picks up the glass bowl from beside her, leaning forward to sneak a kiss onto her forehead. She's always surprised by that. She giggles and bites her bottom lip, looking more like a teenager again than the young woman that she actually is. Then he pushes himself up off the bed in one fluid motion, trying to make a show of how effortless it was going to be – and bashes his head on the top bunk. She jumps up to make sure he's okay, but he's already halfway to the sink, swearing in French, English, Japanese, and old Terrestrial. The glass hits the bottom of the sink a bit too hard, and they both wince. Still keeping a hand on top of his head, he looks to make sure it's not broken – it's not, so he turns at looks at her, and they both start laughing.

“Your fault.” She tries to look offended at his accusation, but it fails because she can't stop smiling. 

“Maybe a little.” She's laughing now, and he can't help himself as he swoops her up into his arms. With a squeal, she latches her arms around his neck and buries her face, tucking her legs so he won't bash walls when he twirls her around in a circle. A moment later, he allows them to fall onto the couch, him on his back so that she's laying on his chest. 

“James, you're insane.” He just grins as she starts laughing again, burying her face in his shoulder. “I'm not done with that paper, you know.” He shrugs, wrapping his arm around her lazily. She pushes herself off of his chest to stare at him, then shakes her head softly, leaning forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. Once she pulls away, she once more tucks herself into his chest, entangling her legs with his and sighing. He's asleep within minutes, though she opens her eyes once more to reach up and graze a glowing hand over the top of his head. Smiling softly, she reaches for the light switch just behind the couch, and then closes her eyes again.


End file.
